


That was you ?!

by LazuliEva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2021, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, That was you!meme, a crush is revealed, we start slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Ginny's parties were always wide and thanks to that many secrets are revealed, and Hermione and Fleur are no exceptions.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hinted Luna Lovegood/ Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	That was you ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, so nuce to comeback with the first day of the Fleurmione week ! I'm starting with a fun and funny one-shot but trust more is coming for the other days !
> 
> Insipred by this : https://hermioneblackdelacour.tumblr.com/post/632317856338575360/the-grimmauld-place.

Being invited to party a that Ginny Weasley hosted had always been very special. Be it by how chaotic it was, for the numbers of people invited but also for the craziness, the drinkings games, the new couples or of course the one nights stands discovered the next day but what was the most funniest thing was how many secrets were revealed.

Hermione by chance, only went there not for the games or the alcohol or any other mad things there that the Weasleys could invent, no Hermione was lucky to go there to see her friends with the most beautiful woman in all Europe on her arm, Fleur Delacour, her girlfriend. And thanks to those nights she was able to see her girlfriend in beautiful outfits. After all when you’re going out with Fleur Isabelle Delacour, you’re to expect to see her at her finest but those nights Fleur would always been dressed in a casual, but sexy way, which of course always have a big effect on the Gryffindor and on others too.

The brunette also loved the over affectionate side of the blonde when she was drunk, coming from someone else, she would find it irritating, for she wasn’t very clingy in her relationship with the blonde, but also the fact that the Veela could spend the whole night talking about her, boasting about her, but she knew that it wasn’t to prove that Hermione was her trophy but her greatest pride: Her mate and after all for Veelas, pride was everything.

Unluckily for her, it was tonight that some important secrets were going to be revealed, no matter how small or important they are, nothing truly stay secret for long in those parties, to the delight of Ginny. Hermione had lost count of all the shameful things that had been revealed when people weren't paying attention or thanks to the alcohol, Hermione, by chance hadn’t many shameful secrets. For example, it’s not a secret that Hermione discovered her sexuality at Hogwarts, had many adventures with girls in Slytherin, something that had shocked both Harry and Ron in their Gryffindor’s pride, but had win her a wink from Ginny who knew thanks to their seventh year together but the funniest had been the reaction of Fleur, she looked shocked that her mate had once been such a charmer at Hogwarts, making her even more possessive of the lioness and began pouting for the rest of the night. Thankfully Hermione was able to coax her out of her state with many passionate kisses.

Tonight was one of those nights, celebrating whatever occasions for the simple excuse of seeing friends and drinking but also to enjoy the peace that had finally settled on the magical world. Fleur and Hermione, always punctual arrived in the first, welcomed by Ginny herself with open arms.

Even by being on time, the party had already started, many people already climbing each other on the dancefloor and Fleur couldn't help herself and dragged her girlfriend there with her even if the brunette complained that it was too early for that. Hermione wasn’t always the fan of dancing compared to her mate, the Veela always seemed to be in her environment here, sex exuding from her, but she could count on Fleur to be more at ease, the blonde taking her hands to put them on her waist, while her own arms wrapped themselves around the Gryffindor’s neck, many people staring at Hermione with envy. Soon the two were rocking each other, slowly, amorously. It’s in those moments that Hermione was grateful to have Fleur in her life, by her side, making her comfortable enough to coax her out of her zone of comfort with gentleness and love. Her body sliding against the Veela, her world orbiting around her.

A few hours later, the two lovers were quite drunk, glasses had been filled many times, kisses exchanged such as soft caresses, some couple climbing upstairs to have some private time. Actually the two were sit on the floor, playing with many people the world’s most famous game; Truth or Dare. In the span of one hour, Neville had ended up with Ron’s clothes and vice versa, Ginny was sitting on Luna’s laps who commented on the firmness of her behind making the redhead blush. Hermione sent her a wink knowing very well what was happening in Ginny’s head.

"Okay, Hermione, your turn." Ginny said, still swinging on Luna’s lap, clearly a bit too drunk. "Truth or Dare?" Hermione who was too preoccupied of what her girlfriend was doing to her neck, kissing it amorously, looked up and respond a small ‘dare’. "I dare you to…" Ginny thought for a second before having (not at all) a brilliant idea. "...take off Fleur’s bra." A mischievous smile on her lips, making the brunette blush heavily.

A giggle escaped the blonde, Hermione turned her head to look at her girlfriend to understand what had been funny, of course with alcohol coursing through her blood the answer was as amazing as she.

"Who said I’m wearing one?" Hermione instantly became a bright shade of red with a little grin on fer face, her girlfriend was truly wonderful. At the same time Ginny burst out laughing falling from Luna’s laps who seemed to not even realized it. Hermione cleared her thoat before turning to the blonde to her side, still clutching her arm with a dreamy smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Fleur said with a smirk, seeing the determinate expression of her mate.

"What’s the most shameful thing you’ve done while in love?" Of course, even in her state, the brunette was able to form constructive sentences and interesting questions.

"When I was at Hogwarts, I saw a beautiful girl, I fell in love with her and I left her a note that said that she should transfer to Beauxbatôns." The blonde answered straight away.

….

Pure silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Hermione yelled.

Let’s say that for the rest of the night, the blonde and her had a very throughout discussion of the blonde infinite love toward her which ended in passionate lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3  
> Please a little comment always bring such joy in my heart !  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
